capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, known in Japan as Gyakuten Saiban 5 (逆転裁判 5?, lit. "Turnabout Trial 5"), is an upcoming adventure video game published and developed by Capcom for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the seventh total game in the Ace Attorney series, excluding cross-overs, and the fifth installment of the main lineage. It was formally announced with a partial logo in Japan on January 29, 2012, alongside Gyakuten Saiban 123 HD ''as part of the ''Gyakuten Saiban 10th Anniversary Event. It will be the first in the series to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. The game will see Phoenix Wright return as the main protagonist and will take place a year after Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. The game is slated for released in Japan on July 25, 2013, and as a digital-only release in North America and Europe in Fall 2013. The development team will be the team responsible for Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Gyakuten Kenji 2. Scenario director Takeshi Yamazaki replaces the role of series creator Shu Takumi, who reportedly is already busy with Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney. Characters Main Characters *'Phoenix Wright '- The protagonist of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Justice For All and Trials and Tribulations. A previously disbarred defense attorney who has regained his badge. One of the playable characters. His magatama allows him to see Psyche-Locks around people, showing that they are hiding something from him. *'Apollo Justice' - The protagonist of the fourth Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, is set to return as a playable character. He has the ability to detect subtle, subconscious movements that witnesses make, aided by his bracelet. At one point in the game he is injured, with both his arms and his right eye swathed in bandages. While wounded, he also sports a slightly tattered long blue coat that hangs from his shoulders over his usual apparel. *'Athena Cykes' - Defense attorney and new partner character. She has a great drive to win, distinguishing her from Maya Fey. She can examine witnesses' emotions using a computer on her necklace, the "Mood Matrix". *'Simon Blackquill '- The game's rival prosecutor. A pale man with black eyeshadow and a feather in his mouth, he was ordered to stand in court despite technically serving a murder sentence; made quite clear with the large pair of handcuffs connected by a chain on his wrists. Blackquill also carries a hawk named Gin on his right shoulder. Blackquill has a unique interjection in court, which can be roughly translated as "Shut it!". Blackquill uses psychological manipulation techniques. *'Gouzou Ban' - A hot-blooded detective with the catchphrase "In justice we trust!". He has worked with Simon Blackquill many times and is paired up with him in court. The detective hopes to help the prosecutor redeem himself, and he seems completely oblivious to Blackquill's attempts to manipulate him. Ban has such a strong sense of justice that he is compelled to intervene to help those in trouble, and he will even help defense attorneys if it will lead to a fair trial. His English last name is Fullbright. *The unnamed judge who has presided over most of the cases in Ace Attorney series. Returning characters *'Miles Edgeworth' - A renowned prosecutor prodigy and the childhood friend and longtime rival of Phoenix Wright. He is also the protagonist of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Gyakuten Kenji 2. By the time the game takes place, Edgeworth has become the Chief Prosecutor. *'Trucy Wright' - Phoenix Wright's adopted daughter and Apollo Justice's former investigative partner. A young magician from a well-known family of magicians, she is still working at the Wright Anything Agency and continues to aid the lawyers in their investigations. *'Klavier Gavin' - Rival prosecutor to Justice in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and former lead vocalist and guitarist of the rock band "The Gavinners". *'Pearl Fey' - A member of a Fey clan branch family and the younger cousin of Phoenix Wright's old assistant Maya Fey. Episodes It was stated by the development team that the game would have roughly the same amount of content as Trials and Tribulations and would take 25-30 hours to complete. *'Turnabout Countdown' - Phoenix Wright takes on Winston Payne's younger brother Gaspen, in the case of a high school girl named Juniper Woods, accused of planting a bomb to destroy one of the courtrooms at the District Court. *'Second episode' - Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes investigate a "kitsune's forest" filled with "ghosts". The case involves a "hero" wearing a kitsune mask. This case introduces Simon Blackquill. *'Turnabout Academy' - The third case takes place at Themis Law School during a culture festival. Klavier Gavin returns to take on Apollo Justice in court. Gameplay The classic courtroom gameplay of Phoenix Wright's previous adventures returns, including Wright's magatama and Apollo Justice's bracelet. Added to this formula are the "Mood Matrix" and the "Thought Route". The player character uses the Mood Matrix to examine the emotions of a witness and find contradictions between the witness's emotional state and his or her testimony. The Thought Route comes into play at a critical point in the trial. Similarly to the "Logic" feature in Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Gyakuten Kenji 2, the player character reviews the known facts and builds up a train of thought to reach a conclusion. The player is presented with a series of facts of many kinds, such as items and evidence connected to the case, and must choose the correct one to advance the reasoning towards a final conclusion. In addition to this, the game world has transitioned into 3D with fully orchestral music, allowing for dynamic camera angles while retaining the 2D "touch" of the characters by taking measures to maintain the sense of speed sharpness from the 2D games. The game will also feature animated scenes by Bones, similarly to Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney which also has animated cutscenes from the anime studio. Another new feature is a backlog function, which allows players to review previous dialogue. Downloadable content As an incentive to order early, free downloadable costumes will be available in Japan until a month after the game's release. Said costumes are: Wright's old suit from the first three games for Phoenix Wright, a new casual outfit by character designer Kazuya Nuri for Apollo Justice, and a sailor fuku for Athena Cykes. Trivia *Capcom USA’s Senior Vice-President, Christian Svensson, cited difficulties with ensuring retail support for physical releases of Ace Attorney games as a reason for a download-only release in the West. *Athena Cykes' first name is a reference to the goddess Athena in Greek mythology, this is likely meant to link her name with the given names of both Apollo Justice (whose first name comes from the Greek god of the same name) and Phoenix Wright (whose first name originates from mythology). Her last name, Cykes, is possibly a word play on "psychology" or "psyched". Box Art Image:Gyakuten Saiban 5.png|''Japan'' Category:Ace Attorney Games Category:3DS Games